Notes of Friendship Revised do not enter
by sasukefurever
Summary: High school... hmm... just kill me now T-T Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone~ this is the revised version of Notes of Friendship. I realize it's late but I also realize that my English SUCKED before. Hahaha well at least now things make sense and I'll be revising all my chapters and making finishing the story soon hopefully. Enjoy~

* * *

The Notes of Friendship

Chapter 1- A typical ordinary day

_Ring~_

The sound of chairs and desk moving filled the room as students made their way out of the classroom. The silver haired teacher finally took a look back to bid farewell to his joyous students. "Ok class remember tomorrow's quiz and don't forget to bring your homework" Kakashi-sensei said to the students as he put down his chalk."You're all dismissed" he turned around to find an empty classroom yet again. "When will they ever listen?"

Outside in the corridors three friends walked side by side casually bumping and pushing each other while they chatted. "I think I can pass this quiz, it can't be that bad" a pink-haired girl said to. Her emerald eyes shone with confidence as she did as fist pump to the sky.

"Easy for you to say Sakura, you know all about _the algebra_" Her blond haired friend said, her blue eyes narrowed as she poked her friend on the side. "How can you understand this stuff, its all numbers and stuff"

"Well Ino, if you actually study," the girl referred as Sakura responded "you wouldn't always be last in the class" she said poking her friend back "in fact you might just be second to last" she said giggling.

"Hey! Humph!" Ino stuck her tongue out playfully at Sakura, "I DID study!" She frowned glaring at the blonde boy walking on the other side of Sakura, "it's just that Naruto baka over here can't teach well!"

"What did I do!?!?" the goofy looking kid exclaimed. His blue sapphire eyes burned with his youthful spirit. "I tried to explain it all to you! But you wouldn't even put your cell down!"

"Well you were boasting so much about being able to teach anything," Ino said shaking her head in disapproval. "However it seemed like even you didn't know what you were talking about!"

"Maybe it was because you weren't listening to a word I was saying!" He exclaimed grumpily as he crossed his arms and looked away pouting

"Guys, stop fighting" Sakura interrupted putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Whatever!" Ino said not turning around.

"What she said" Naruto responded

Sakura sighted at the childish scene before her. "You know... The way I see it you're both at fault"

"What?!?" They both looked at her in unison

Sakura laughed at the silliness of their behavior. "Let's see, one for boasting about skills he doesn't have and the other for believing the idiot who boasted" she said giggling at the end and running away.

She ran out the doors that kept her locked in this blasted place. "Aiiirrrrr yay!".

* * *

"This is so boring!" said a very tired Sakura. She had been studying for the past 2 hours for the make-up test she is suppose to do tomorrow. She let a sight and rolled on her bed. It was 6:27 P.M and she still needed to read more chapters of her geography book.

"Concentrate, you'll get it done in no time if you put your mind into it" her mom said as she pass by her room. She had a laundry basket full of clothes.

"Not to sound cliché or anything right mom?" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"What was that?" her mom said as she stuck her in through the door.

"Ummmm…. Nothing?" Sakura laughed nervously then shot up off the bed when the phone rang before her mom could say anything. "I'll get it!" She pick up a phone and in her cheery voice "Hello?"

"Hey! This is Bill calling to inform you that you've won the Australian lottery! Congratulations!"

".... I never even have been to Australia!!!!!"

"What's that about Australia honey?" Her mom looked at Sakura confused as the girl hung up the phone and walked to her room.

The next day Sakura came rushing out of her geography classroom and found her friends." you guys I got a "B" in the geography test!" she yelled in her cheerful voice

"Way to go Sakura!" said Ino

Giving her a thumbs up

"Yeah good job" said Naruto. "Well we should get going to algebra; we don't want to be late"

"We don't?" question Sakura in a playful voice.

"Yeah, don't remember? There's a quiz" said Ino

"What?!" said Sakura "I didn't remember to study!"

"Big deal you always get 'A's" said Ino

"Yeah, it won't be that hard" added Naruto Sakura sighted and followed her friend to her next class.

After school they went to Ino's house. "In a scale 1 to 10 how hard was the test?" ask Naruto

"5"answered a confident Sakura

"10"Ino said at this respond both her friends roll their eyes and laugh

"How about we just quit talking about school" Sakura said "and start playing some music!"

"Now you are talking my language" said an exited Ino

* * *

"We really need a guitar player, I mean it be better" said Ino

"I know, but for now, this will have to do"

The next day brought a surprise along.

"Ok class, I'm passing back the quizzes" said Kakashi-sensei as he gave kids their paper. While he gave those you could hear the kids saying "yes!" or "OH no!" with one look at their papers.

"What you think you got?" whisper Sakura to her friends. What she didn't know is that Kakashi-sensei was behind her.

"Ms. Haruno is there anything you like to share with the class?" said Kakashi -sensei in a loud voice making Sakura blush of embarrassment.

"Umm….. I'm not good at sharing" she answered nervously.

"Well I guess we can let it go since you got the highest score in the class" Kakashi-sensei said proudly at Sakura, she could hear all the other students clapping mostly out of mockery until there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, the new student is here, come in" the door open and revealed a tall boy with raven black hair and onyx dark eyes. "Ok class I would like you to meet Sasuke Uchiha" the class started greeting him with comments like "what's up?" or "Hi". Once the noise went down Kakashi-sensei continue talking." why don't you introduce yourself?

"Oh... Sure my name is Sasuke "at that moment you could hear half of class, well the girls, go "awwww…" or "he is so handsome" well all of them except for Sakura who was too busy getting her stuff organized.

"Ok why don't you take a seat behind Sakura, Sakura will you raise your hand?" all the other girls stared at her in envy .Sakura did as she was told. He passed her friends and got to the desk behind Sakura. He sat not saying nor making a sound.

Ino stared at the new kid who had caught her attention. She racked her brain for ideas as to what say to start a conversation with her when she remembered the hot coco her mom has made for her this morning. She took out her thermos and poured some in the cap\cup. "Time to make a grand impression" she checked herself in her mirror and walked to his desk holding the cup with her two hands trying to look as cute as possible. "Uchiha-kun, would you like to try some of my coco? It's a family recipe and top~!" She placed the cup on his desk and placed her hands behind her back"

"No, thank you" responded Sasuke, not even bothering to look at the cup.

Ino's eye twitched for a second and then let out a giggle. "Don't be shy Uchiha-kun~, oh I know, you probably want marshmallows with it, I have some in my bag" she skipped to her desk with a sly look in her face.

Naruto after seeing this exchange decided to try and befriend the guy. He turned to face Sasuke and gave him his biggest grin. "Hey! Uchiha-kun, want come to Sakura's house after school?" Naruto asked casually giving Sasuke thumbs up.

"For what?" asked Sasuke, he faced the silly blonde with one eyebrow raised?

Upon hearing the invitation Ino stopped looking and turned to face Sasuke "Just to hang out" said Ino. She cupped her face with her hands and batted her eyelashes.

"Who gave you guys' permission to invite him?" asked Sakura who was looking at her notebook.

"Well I guess that's a no" said Sasuke as he turned to face the window.

"Who gave you that Idea!" said Sakura in an alert tone. She worried to have offended the new kid and quickly turned around to explain herself "It's just that they shouldn't invite anyone to my house without my permi-" As she turned she accidently bumped into the cup Ino left behind and spilled its coco goodness on Sasuke's White shorts. "…sion..."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he jumped back from his desk. "Argh!"

Everyone's eyes became huge as some snickers.

Sakura jumped up from her seat freaking out. "OH MY GOD! I'M SORRY! DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT! AH LET ME HELP YOU!" she grabbed a random student's handkerchief and started dabbing Sasuke's shorts. To this even more eyebrows were raised in the class.

By now Sasuke's face had turned dark. "Stop." He said trying to retain his cool

"It's alright! If I dab not rub, it won't stain!" Sakura informed. She continued her dabbing of his shorts.

Now Sasuke had enough. He pulled back harshly and glared at her. "I said ENOUGH"

"Ok chill" said Naruto trying to cool the situation.

"ARGH! What's your problem!?" she said angered. "I was just trying to help!"

"Hush… crazy girl..." said Sasuke not wanting to continue this debate.

"What!? You monkey!" said Sakura standing up and pointing at him. At this point she didn't realize but she was yelling at the top of her lungs.

Sasuke's glared at her once more but was interrupted before he could say anything else.

"Ms. Haruno, is there any reason why you're yelling?" Kakashi-sensei was standing behind her tapping his foot.

"I.. uuh…." Sakura rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously.

Kakashi-sensei looked at Sasuke shook his head. "Mr. Uchiha, you may go change those. We don't need anyone thinking a high school student had an accident do we?"

Sasuke brushed off his comment and walked passed his teacher to the bathroom.

Sakura sat on her seat defeated. "Why do these things keep happening to me? I am so dead" said Sakura in soft voice silently cursing her clumsy ways.

"That's right, you are indeed in trouble." said Kakashi-sensei looking down on the sulking student.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe he gave me detention!" Sakura walked out of the classroom. " This can't really be happening" sakura ran her hand through her pink locks in frustraition. " And what's up with that jerk! I was apologizing but he refused! Argh!". She pouted walking with her friends down the hallway.

"Well you might as well get it over with" said Naruto sratching the back of his head with a grin on his face. " Don't worry sakura~ detention is not as bad as it looks!" The veterain detainee gave her a thumbs up with caused sakura to simply roll her eyes.

"Don't worry!" Said Ino patting Sakura's shoulder " it'll fly by" she said reassuringly

Sakura gave a long sight when she arrived at the entrance of the classroom. " Well... I guess I'll see you later..." She gave an exagerated look before opening the door and walking into the room. she had never had detention, she always though it was for bad seeds and awefull mischivious children. She could feel all the faces on her and felt herself get more and more nerveous. The faces of troublemakesd and evil children stared at her as she imagined all the horrible things they could do to her. She walked to the desk closest to the teacher hoping to remain in his sight. The only time there were so many faces staring at her was Kakashi-sensei announced that she got the highest score in algebra, back then it was flattering, now, it was pure torture.

It was 5 minutes after she sat that they suddenly heard a noise.

"It came from upstairs" said a random boy.

"Ummmm…." not knowing what to do the teacher stood up "class dismissed!" the teacher quickly went upstairs to find the source of the noise, she opened the door and….

"What is the meaning of this!" she shouted in the room. But she only found that the room was empty.

Meanwhile in the hall Sakura found her friends. She ran to catch up with them. They where giggling like schoolgirls. A mishchievious look in their face as they grabed sakura and dragged her out of the buiding as fast as they could manage.

"Wait a second!" She struggled to keep up with her friends tugs as she kept being dragged. " What's going on? What happened?" She asked confused

"well, once upon a time there were two little mischivious children who wanted to save their little bad seed friend by pulling a little prank~" explained I no once they were far enough from the building. She and Naruto giggle uncontrollably from the adrenaline and rush they got by tossing the desks and running away.

Sakura's face grinned at the sillyness of her friends tactics "thanks guys" said Sakura "and so as a thank you how about coming tomy house for dinnerr" she said putting her arms around their shoulders and dragging them towards her house.

After eating they sat in sakura's room listening to music.

"Guys, not that I'm not thankful, but you really didn't have to save me from detention" started sakura. She was laying on her back on her bed looking at the ceiling.

" What do you mean" asked Naruto who was trying to balance on her big yoga ball.

"No use crying about it now Sa-ku-ra~" stated Ino. She was sitted infront of sakura's lap top scrolling through her music.

"Well, I just can't helpto think of how bad it would had been if you got caught" sakura rolled so that she was now laying on her stomach

"Ummmm….we never planned on getting caught" said Naruto grinning like an idiot.

"What do you mean?" Sakura said raising an eyebrow.

"well we kind of did it without thinking, well actually as soon as we passed the classroom and saw all those chairs stacked on the desks, we just tossed them and ran, we didn't think twice" said Ino suddenly realizing the idiocity of their actions. " Oh..."

"Umm… right, you guys aren't very bright are you? Said Sakura giggling and her friends rashness.

"Hey!" Naruto said in defence while Ino just stuck her tongue out"

The next day Sakura found herself in the mood to give Sasuke another try.

"Hey Uchiha-san~!" Sakura rushed to catch up to the raven haired boy walking down the hallway. In respond he only walked faster away from her a look of annoyance in his face "...uhh... Wait will ya? ... Uchiha-san.. Uchiihhaaa!!.. Argh Sasuke-kun!!!"

Sasuke stopped and turned to face her grittinf his teeth. "What!" He exclaimed at the pink haied infront of him

She suddenly felt herself blushing feeling stupid for having tried to communicate with this boy "oh… hey" she said trying to sound as casual as possible.

Sasuke's eye twitched with annoyance. He let out a sight and turned to walk away.

"... Umm...want to come to my house today?" Sakura blurted. She felt her blush getting darker and peopled stopped to give them questioning looks. she was trying to be nice to someone who though she was crazy. There goes her pride

"No" he said casually and begun walking away.

"Oh come on man" said Naruto. Who walked up to sasuke. He put his arm around sasuke as if they had been friends forever. "It'll be fun"

"Yeah she is just trying to be nice" said Ino who also came from nowhere

"Fine, no thanks" he said in a leave-me-alone way. He brushed off Naruto's arm. "I'm busy anyways"

"C'mon guys, let's just go" Sakura said feeling embarassed. She avoided people's gazes as she walked into her classroom.

"Yeah" said Ino giving a slight glare at sasuke.

"Whatever" murmured Sasuke as they left?

Sakura quickly lost interesrt in the class and found herself looking on the window. However for this class the assign seating was different and the person with the seat between her and the window happened to be Sasuke.

"What?" he whispers to Sakura who wasn't paying attention. "What?" Sasuke said again. At that time she woke up from her trance

"Uh?" was the only thing she answered

"Why are you looking at me?" he answered. Even though she had been looking out the window, her gaze somehow fixated on sasuke.

"Uh..? I'm not looking at you, it's not my fault your head it's blocking the window" she whisper back blushing a bit at her carelesssness.

"….."Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked away trying to hide the blush that had crept up. He silently scolded himself for making sucha mistake.

''Wow is he blushing? Why didn't I bring my camera' though Sakura 'he looks cute when he blushes….' Her eyes widened when she realized what she was thinking. ' WAIT WHAT!… bad Sakura bad, you don't really think that, do you, no it can't be I was just confused that must be it" she fought her thoughts

"Class dismissed" said Kurenai-sensei putting his chalk down. " ummmm.. Except for… Sasuke and …Sakura" pointing at his chosen students.

I'll see you guys later" said Sakura waving goodbye to her friends. Sakura stood next to Sasuke in front of Kurenai sensei's desk. "Yes? Why do you need me and **him **for?" She asked

"Oh yes of course, ummmm…" said Kurenai-sensei "well as you know we are in the middle of the school year and Sasuke just transferred in, and even though he has excellent grades, we need him to get used to this school therefore Sakura you've been given the task to be his tutor"

"What!" Screamed the two students in unison both their eyes wide.


End file.
